The present invention relates to a cash collection receptacle for receiving currency and coins from a farebox and more particularly, to a cash collection receptacle comprising a cashbox having a slidable heavy duty cover which it fitted into a reinforced area at the top of the cashbox. The cashbox is slidably received by a cavity in the farebox and is locked to the farebox.
Fare passengers riding on public transport generally deposit cash and/or coins in collection cashboxes. The contents of the cashboxes must usually be moved to some centralized location for counting of receipts. Typical prior art fare collection apparatus and coin handling systems are described in Gomez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,801; Oslin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,333; Dominick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,116; Weber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,733; Golland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,203; Bock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,628; and Dominick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,870.
Fare collection still causes many problems for transit systems. Security measures must be taken to prevent pilferage and robbery. Separation of collected currency and coins generates significant expense. Consequently, cashboxes used by many transit systems, have a complicated construction, are difficult for operators, such as bus drivers, to use, and may not be sufficiently durable to withstand extensive use. From this background, the present invention was developed.